


Guys My Age

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Student!Carl, and what he wants is negan, carl always gets what he wants, substitute teacher x student, substitute teacher!negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14156592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “Don’t get your panties in a twist, you’ll get what you want. You’ll just have to try a bit harder to get it. That must be a new concept for ya, huh? I bet you’re used to all those dirty old men just falling to their knees before you,” Negan says, looking smug as Carl glares at him. “I bet they all just beg for a piece of that sweet, sweet ass, huh?”Ignoring everything else the man had said, Carl simply asks, “How’d you know I’m wearing panties today?” Now, this makes Negan pause. “How ‘bout you try and guess the color, and if you guess right, maybe you’ll get a peek,” he teased, the smug look returning to his face.





	Guys My Age

Carl had always had a bit of a thing for older men. He had noticed a few years before, when a guy had hit on him at the grocery store. Of course, Rick had flipped his shit, not hesitating to tell the man how young Carl was and managing to flash his badge probably a grand total of a thousand times. Carl, though, hadn’t minded the attention one bit. He loved it, despite how fucked up it probably was. 

Since that fateful day, he had only hooked up with a few guys. It was always risky, with the taboo of it all, and the fact that with each day, Rick seemed to watch Carl more and more closely. But after all, the fear of getting caught was part of the thrill. He had yet to go all the way with somebody yet. He had done tons of shit, but when any of the guys tried to fuck him, he’d threaten to shut the whole thing down. That always reminded them who was really in charge. 

Then along came Negan, his substitute math teacher. His usual teacher, Mrs. Peletier was out on maternity leave, so Negan, a guy that was just Carl’s type and was new in town, had been called in to sub for her until she got back, which probably wouldn’t be until next school year. From the moment he saw him, Carl decided that he just had to have Negan. He wanted him to beg for him just as all those other men did. He wanted him to look at him like he hung the fucking moon. 

Negan turned out to be different, though. He was nothing like those other guys. Oh, he was into Carl, that much was clear. But he didn’t seem to be as desperate for it as the other guys had been. In fact, he seemed to enjoy the chase more than he’d enjoy the reward. 

“Grimes, stay after class,” Negan said after passing out the graded tests. Carl glanced down at his paper, unable to stop the smirk that appeared as he heard Negan’s words. Perfect. He had purposefully failed the test, knowing Negan would have to talk to him about it, since Carl was usually an A student. Once the bell rang and everyone else had filed out of the room, he stood and went up to the desk. 

“You wanted to talk to me, sir?” he asked in an innocent voice, looking at him with a slight pout. 

“What’s up with this test, kid?” the man sighed, looking at Carl with a frown on his lips but amusement in his eyes. He took the test from his hand, looking it over as Carl spoke. 

“Well, I dunno. I just didn’t understand it. I think I need a tutor,” he sighed, batting his lashes at him. 

“Really? That’s funny, because all the work is right, but the answers...well honestly Carl, it looks like you just scribbled whatever random number you came up with for the answer.” Negan can’t help but smirk as Carl’s innocent smile falters. “Sorry, but if you wanna get me alone, you’re gonna have to try something else, sweetheart.” His expression only got more smug as he handed the test back to a gaping Carl. “Close your mouth before you catch flies.”

Carl scowled. Was Negan rejecting him? No way. That never happened. 

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, you’ll get what you want. You’ll just have to try a bit harder to get it. That must be a new concept for ya, huh? I bet you’re used to all those dirty old men just falling to their knees before you,” Negan says, looking smug as Carl glares at him. “I bet they all just beg for a piece of that sweet, sweet ass, huh?”

Ignoring everything else the man had said, Carl simply asks, “How’d you know I’m wearing panties today?” Now, this makes Negan pause. “How ‘bout you try and guess the color, and if you guess right, maybe you’ll get a peek,” he teased, the smug look returning to his face. The bell rings and the next period class starts filing in. “Well,” he sighed loudly, grabbing his test back. “I guess I’ll just have to study more.”

Carl pulls his phone out while he’s in his next class and texts Negan. 

for the record, no one’s touched my ass yet. maybe you could be the first? - C

how’d you get this number?

mm, i have my ways. now, tell me, you busy friday night?

It took a while, weeks of teasing and wearing him down, for Carl to get what he wanted. But he did get it, in the end, because of course he did. From the moment Negan had walked into that classroom and laid eyes on the sheriff’s kid, he had decided that he just had to have him.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh,,this kinda rlly sucks, sorry y'all


End file.
